Tolerate
by Celestial Reign
Summary: Ghirahim is at his wit's end. No more, he can't handle anymore.


**A oneshot written for someone on Tumblr. **

* * *

><p>"You're far too quick, boy."<p>

Magical light swirled around the goddess's body as he performed the spell on her, the one spell that would bring his master back. Everything he'd worked for was for this moment, this one small moment to sacrifice her body to that of his master. So much he'd gone through, so much trouble, so much fighting, so. Much.

And then the boy had to come and ruin it all.

Why.

Why. Why. WHY. HE WAS SO CLOSE, SO WHY DID THIS MAGGOT HAVE TO COME AND RUIN IT!

His fingers curled in anger, and he was stumbling over the words of the spell. Wonderful. It was all that boy's fault. If he'd just taken a little longer, if only. His minions would get a lashing later.

"Don't you know that these sort of things take time." Of course he didn't know it. Of course, of COURSE, this boy would be here, of course he would stop him, of course he would save Hylia and go back home and everything would be fine. Of course it would be. That's what the boy thought anyway. That's what Link thought. Everything was already set in stone for him, oh yes.

As he stood there growing more and more angry, Ghirahim was at his wit's end. He'd had enough of this. He was better, he knew it. And stronger. Strong, beautiful, modeled just perfectly. He was no human. He was better than one of those sniveling maggots. Better, better.

This boy, this child. Was just a human, a human, a stupid drooling human. But he just kept coming back, over and over.

And Ghirahim was better, but this boy kept besting him. All too easily, he would trounce him, without any effort it seemed.

Ghirahim. _Loathed _that. How dare he, HOW DARE HE. After everything he'd worked for, all the times he'd fought him, tried to kill him, even gave him a little mercy, after everything, he wouldn't stop.

"Fine." A smile. He was angry, so angry. Everything was breaking, he was so mad right now. This boy, who stood in front of him, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to murder him. Blood, there had to be blood, he was so mad "Fine. If this is the way you want it. FINE!" And he was screaming. EVERYTHING! WHY! WHY!

Hylia was thrown into the air, moaning at the pain from the spell. It wouldn't matter. She would be dead before long. This was just to get her out of the way for now.

All that mattered was the boy in front of him. Who stood with his feet apart, bracing himself, his sword and shield out, staring down Ghirahim in defiance.

It sickened him he'd even gone so far as to be lenient with him when he was weak, but he honestly could have never fathomed that the boy would be here today, right in front of him.

It made Ghirahim insane with rage. He was just a child. A CHILD. And Ghirahim was a demon, a stronger, better being. Physically, he could kill him, just with strength. Logically, he could take out his sword and chop the boy's head off, because he was more skilled and better and he knew that.

But no. All because of some prophecy, that made this boy better than him. All because of that goddess, what she did, she destroyed all logic, and made this boy better than him just in spite of everything.

It. Enraged him. Because HE WAS BETTER. HE. GHIRAHIM. HE WAS BETTER THAN ALL OF THEM. STRONGER, SMARTER, FASTER, BETTER!

No, no, no. No more. No more would he take this. He couldn't. No. He was too angry, and almost ashamed of himself at this point, that he'd allowed himself to be bested by a little kid like this. How dare he make a fool of him, how DARE he.

"I tried to show you mercy back then. Because you were just a weak little child. But you kept coming back. You wouldn't die. Nothing I did worked. Nothing." Why, why, WHY. This wasn't happening, it couldn't have been, no, no.

No.

And then the boy spoke. In that small moment, he almost seemed older than he really was. No, it was a trick. "I kept coming back because I love her. I won't let you do what you want. I love her, and I'm leaving with her after I kill you."

Ha.

Ha ha.

Ha. Almost in hysterics, Ghirahim found himself laughing. Hard. Bending over because he stomach was hurting, he was laughing LOUD. This was so stupid, this child, this boy, so stupid. Everything, these maggots thought they were SO much better, they thought just because they thought what they were doing was good for everything meant they would win. Stupid, morons, all of them. "You think." And he stood straight, towering over the boy as he walked toward him. The boy braced himself, watching his movements, ready for anything. "You stand a chance? You think just because I'm finally going to win, " and he WAS going to win this time, "that just because you 'love' this woman you will win? That you will just walk out of here, after everything you've put me through? You really think that, little boy?"

No.

Ghirahim would not allow it. No. No. NO. "You're so." A smile, his fangs showing. "_HYSTERICAL_."

And it was so quick, the boy had no time to react. Ghirahim had crossed the space between them, swiping the boy's sword from his hand with one swift move of his arm, his shield thrown to the side when he slammed his other arm into it, and then he took both hands, grabbing the boy by his shirt, and slammed him to the ground.

"You're just SO FUNNY, LINK! THIS IS HILARIOUS! YOU! YOU THINK YOU'LL WIN! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, YOU THINK YOU WILL WIN! AH HA HA!" His own voice deafened his ears, and it was strangely high in his rage of insanity.

But.

It had been building up from the moment he'd tried to snatch the girl out of the skies and she was taken from him. The moment his plan was destroyed was when rage appeared. And for the boy to best him as soon as he met him, as weak as he was, was STILL able to beat him. And then again. And again. And again. No matter what he did, the boy was there, messing up everything.

No more, Ghirahim would stand for this no longer. Today would be the day he alleviated all his pain and suffering from this child. Here and now. He was finally going to kill him.

As the boy hit the ground, thrown off guard and unable to defend himself, Ghirahim took the opportunity and pressed his weight onto him, straddling his waist and bearing down so he had nowhere to move. And the boy was trapped under his weight. It was so beautiful to see the fear on his face. Because he knew he was out of control of the situation now, and to have his enemy so close, even touching him, Ghirahim knew it frightened him.

"You are nothing without your weapons. I am everything, even without mine. You only beat me because of that sword you have. Without it, you're just another cowardly maggot who's afraid of your own shadow."

And Ghirahim didn't want to just have him afraid of him. Pain. There had to be pain. He would...he would make him regret ever coming down here for that girl. He would make him cry. He would-!

Miniature diamonds floated about the sky when his sword appeared. This would work. It had to.

Smiling at the boy's wide eyes, Ghirahim licked his lips, because he knew the boy knew what he was about to do. Or maybe not. And it got him excited. This was what he wanted. "If you had just gone home, I wouldn't have to do this. This is your fault." It was all his fault, all this boy's fault.

The sword was titled and the tip was jammed into the boy's shoulder. Yes, YES, just like a human, blood came out, and so fast. The boy was screaming and Ghirahim was laughing. If only he could replay this over and over, this wonderful sound, this beautiful noise this person was creating. It was music to him. So beautiful and nothing like it.

"Wait, no!" And his FACE. HIS FACE HIS FACE. So gorgeous while it scrunched in pain, tears welling in his eyes because it just hurt so much.

Smiling, Ghirahim pulled his hand on the hilt of his sword, rotating the blade and digging it further into the boy's shoulder.

It was just like he'd imagined. "STOP PLEASE! STOP!" He was so weak. While the screams and expressions of pain did excite him, it almost disappointed him the way the boy quaked so easily. He'd been through everything, just like Ghirahim had, and to break like this?

Clearly he wasn't what all Ghirahim had thought him to be. He was just another human after all. No more special than anyone else. Just another face in the crowd.

Digging his blade out of his shoulder, Ghirahim inwardly sighed at the display before him. Rather a small wound, but it was still letting out a satisfying amount of blood. And the boy's face. His face. HIS FACE. Tears in his eyes, to see the blade removed. Relief? But then horror, because what would happen next? Would Ghirahim be satisfied just mangling his shoulder?

No. It didn't measure up to the amount of pain he had to go through. The boy would feel every last thing he had to go through.

And just seeing him here. Right underneath him, already in pain just from a meager little wound like that.

It made him angry. Pain, pain. He knew nothing about pain. This wasn't pain, but he was already begging for it to stop. How dare he. He just-HE KNEW NOTHING.

Those eyes staring at him. He just-his hand flew, and slapped the boy across his face. It was small, but satisfying at the same time. The boy's hands were underneath him, trapped under his body as he held him down to the ground. And. Another slap. The noise was beautiful, the little grunt the boy would make was delicious, and again, he slapped him across the face. Already, a red mark was forming, and it was so glorious. Again and again, he slapped him over and over, almost hysterically. His face. The way he flinched, the whimper noise he would make, the way he had his eyes slammed shut while Ghirahim smacked his already sore cheek over and over.

He didn't know. He didn't know. This was nothing. It wasn't. Just. No. No, no, no. This boy was so innocent, and it made him so angry.

"You know nothing." Another slap, and the boy's cheek was already red and burning and sore, so the yelp he made was expected, but the noise only made him angrier. "You only see things the way people tell you to. You don't even want to be here. You're only here because they told you to come. You're disgusting."

And he was insane, this boy was so stupid, but Ghirahim was insane and to have him here, finally, FINALLY, quaking under him, yelping in pain, squirming around underneath him as he hit him over and over, it made him snap.

And he wrapped his fingers around the boy's neck, fueled on rage, no longer caring about making him hurt.

"YOU MAGGOT! YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH!" Tighter and tighter, he squeezed, and the boy was really screaming now, because he knew there was no way out. He couldn't even hold his arms up to try and fight him off. He had no weapons after all. And Ghirahim was much stronger than him without any weapons. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Screaming, squeezing harder and harder, he wanted to crush his neck. And, t-this was so satisfying, it was, it was, Ghirahim was high off of this.

He picked the boy up by his neck and slammed his head against the ground. It wasn't hard enough to crack his skull, but it was making him grunt in pain, so it was at least doing its job a little.

He was so tired of this. Of losing. Of everything he'd worked for being crushed by a child, of everything being torn apart just because of some moronic prophecy.

This would fix everything.

Again, he picked him up, slamming his head against the ground, laughing, laughing hard as the boy struggled to breathe beneath him, trying to scream, but nothing would come out, and his eyes. That fear, that horror, when he knew what was about to happen, when no air would come through, that he would die, just like that.

And Ghirahim drank it up. Sweet, how sweet was this.

He laughed, picking him up a final time and slamming his head to the ground. In his last moments, he wanted him to hurt as much as possible. Even through his gloved hands, his nails were digging into his skin, piercing the flesh, and it was satisfying seeing the red around his neck.

"You've lost. I've won. You won't be going home now. I gave you a chance back then, but you didn't listen. And now." One final squeeze, and the boy's eyes were frozen, dark. All the struggling stopped, his choked gasps were silent, and Ghirahim finally removed his hands from his neck, staring at the unmoving body beneath him, smiling. "You're going to be here forever."

It was over.

It was finally over.

Ghirahim had won. And he laughed, standing away from the dead boy's body, kicking him hard, knowing it would do no good, but not caring.

Tossing his hair away from his face, Ghirahim turned back to Hylia floating high in the air and returned her to where she once levitated in front of him.

It was time to continue this and bring back his master.

Turning back to look over his shoulder, he had to smile at the lifeless body lying a few feet in front of him.

So much for the hero of prophecy.

**End**


End file.
